The Mystery Paralizer
by Pokon24
Summary: Two best freinds win a trip to a super fancy hotel. at first, everything goes great, but one by one residents are becoming paralized to the point that they can't move. What will happen them? 200   hits!
1. Prolouge

"Do you think it'll really work?" Said a small purple figure, that looked like a ball of energy with a ghastly grin.

"It would make the king very happy. He might even give us a fraction of the world for this." said another, creature almost like the other, just bigger and had hands that were separated from his body.

He was drawling a picture of a beautiful resort, brimming with detail.

"He might, but the plan seems kinda … uh… fragile. What if s-"

"Don't worry, you don't have to do any of the dirty work. Besides, we've been planning this for months, if not years! We can't just stop!"

"I guess so…" Said the smaller one.

"Now put this on the drying rack. I'll need to scan it later." Said the bigger one, handing his painting to the smaller one.

He had trouble carrying the art due to his lack of hands, but eventually, he got it to the drying rack in one piece. He looked at the final plans.

There was a map of a small town called Hevanna town. There were also red "X" marks on random spots and a circle around a park.

"_Hmm." _He thought._ "I'm gonna need some tape."_


	2. Chapter 1: The Contest of the Coconut

**Hello everyone! You probably don't know me, so my name is Pokon24, writer of this story. This is my first (And so far only) story I'm writing. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were chirping. The wind was rustling. Not a cloud in the bright sky. This was normal in Hevanna town, but new citizens didn't know that.<p>

"WOW! Look at how clear the sky is!" Said a Yellow, furry creature with a lightning bolt tail, known as Pikachu.

"Hey Treeco! Check this out! It's like a spring wonderland!"

A green fellow with a massive dark green tail named Treeco came outside.

"It IS a spring wonderland!" he said looking quite surprised. He looked around. "But where are the other guys? I thought this place was booming during this kind of weather…"

Pikachu looked around. No one in the store. No one in the pond. No one anywhere.

"You're right! Where is everyone?"

'Hmmmm. Maybe at the park." said Treeco.

"What makes you think that?"

"there are posters everywhere about a competition in the park. Let me read it…"

The poster displayed a large hotel with lush plants and beautiful scenery, not much unlike Hevanna town.

"This wonderful resort is brand new, and is only available through winning a fighting competition. Even if you lose, you can be chosen to stay. Offer ends on the 23rd." Treeco read.

"Wow. What I wouldn't give for that resort... Why don't we try?"

"Are you insane! This is a fighting contest! Remember what happened in 6th grade!"

**Dramatic Flashback**

"Okay, are you ready?" Asked Pikachu.

"Yeah!"

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddd PLAY DODGEBALL!" Yelled the coach

Suddenly 16 rainbow colored dodge balls flew in every direction, pelting Treeco and Pikachu in the face.

**Back to reality**

"We were in the hospital for a week." Treeco added.

"But for this one, it doesn't matter whether we win or not!"

"True, but…"

"Plus I've heard that the park is even more beautiful then the town. It'll be great!"

"Fine, we'll try."

"YAY!" yelled Pikachu

After 15 minutes of asking locals where the park was, the two friends finally made it to the park.

"Wow. That's a big gate." said Treeco in minor awe.

"Now lets see how beautiful the park is…" said Pikachu, opening the door.

Once the colossal gate was open, The Treeco and Pikachu both had the same thought.

"_This is one ugly sight"_

And they were right. Every pokemon in the park was beating another up. Two were continuously punching and kicking like karate experts. One was breathing a huge flame, that engulfed 6 others. One was even liking another one. The poor pokemon looked stiff as a statue after that.

"You ARE insane." Treeco told Pikachu.

"Well… uhhh… maybe the judge will feel bad for us."

Pikachu walk 6 steps before a boulder ran him over.

"ouch. Are y-"

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!

A whistle blew and all the pokemon stopped their fighting.

"Okay everyone, sign your address here. Well send you the results tomorrow."

"Oh boy!" said Pikachu, as energetic as ever. He ran to the sign in, posted his address, and ran back as if he wasn't hurt at all. "I hope we win! I signed your name, so you have a chance too." he said.

Treeco sighed. "Like that'll ever happen.

**The next day **

Treeco was laying on a couch, watching a television show called "Dream Resorts". sure enough, the hotel from the poster was there.

"Hey Pikachu! Come look at this!"

Pikachu ran down the stairs and jumped on the couch. "Is that the hotel from the contest?" "Sure is." Treeco replied.

"Welcome to the coconut hotel, a beautiful place with a beach, 5 star rooms, lovely walkways and more." The T.V. showed a 6 story hotel in a forest. Across a path was a huge beach with clear water.

"Wow. This would be nice. Right? Huh?" Treeco looked beside himself. Pikachu was gone. But not anymore. He burst through the door carrying a small stack of mail. He laid it out on a table. "Lets see…" he said.

"Spam, Spam, Magazine, bill, Letter for Pikachu, letter for Treeco, spam, spam, sp-"

"wait did you say there's something for us?" Treeco said hopefully.

"Oh yeah. Lets see." Said Pikachu before opening his mail. "you will be happy to know that you have been invited to the coconut hotel. Please read the map below to find us."

They paused for a few seconds.

"WE'RE IN! YESSS!" They both Screamed.

"Hey! Keep it quiet! I'm trying to sleep here!" said their neighbor.

They both grinned. "Time to pack."

Pikachu ran up to his room. "Resort time! Yeah!" He whispered to himself.

He looked through his stuff. A brand new I-Reader, a yellow scarf, and a journal. He shoved them in his suitcase and ran outside.

Treeco, on the other hand, was having some difficulties.

He couldn't live without his Warfare-X game. What else would he need?

"Hmmmm." He needed contact with his old friends, so his phone was a must. What else could he have fun with? His lighter? Treeco ( Of all people) loved burning stuff. "Ahhh. Good times." He remembered 4 weeks ago.

**Dramatic Flashback**

"Treeco what are you doing?" asked Pikachu

"I'm gathering wood for a fire. You go get some marshmallows."

Pikachu went back inside, while Treeco kept gathering wood.

Once the stack was ready, Pikachu still wasn't back.

"Might as well start without him. Heh."

When Treeco lit the fire it burned very well.

"WOW! How'd you make your fire burn so good?" Pikachu asked with a bag of jumbo marshmallows.

"I don't actually know. Wait a second. Is that my leftover ravioli? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Back to reality**

Treeco smiled. Good times indeed. _"The lighter it is." _Treeco thought to himself.

When Treeco finally arrived, Pikachu was waiting for him.

"Ready to go?"

"You bet!"

According to the provided map, Pikachu and Treeco could only get to the hotel if they took a 30 minute train ride.

While on the train the two friends did a good job at entertaining themselves.

Pikachu was reading "The Headless horseman" on his I-Reader and Treeco was playing warfare-X. "Wow. That guy sure was smart." Pikachu said to himself.

"What?"

"The guy in the headless horseman. He escaped by crossing a river."

"Crossing a river?"

"Yeah. Ghosts and stuff can't pass running water."

"Oh."

"And there's this one were a guy-"

"Here we go." Treeco muttered.

After 30 minutes of mind numbing stories, Pikachu's and Treeco's train stopped. They exited to a beautiful scenery, just like the painting.

This was going to be a great vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for the first chapter! It took me 2 days to write. The next one will, hopefully, not be as hard to write. Feel free to comment this story. It is after all, Free! I alredy have the whole story in my head, so I just have to write it. Expect more next weekend or so. maybe sonner if I don't get as much homework. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: A Day at the Beach

**Chapter 2 is up! It took me seven days less then I thought it would take to write this chapter. As for a quick run-down on the story...**

**Treeco and Pikachu won a contest, so they got to go to a hotel called "The Coconut hotel". They just finished riding a train to the resort...**

* * *

><p>The weather at coconut resort was perfect. When Pikachu and Treeco arrived, they saw a large bulletin board with a map of the hotel.<p>

"Wow! Lets go to the beach first!" Pikachu said.

"First, lets unpack our stuff."

"Well lets hurry up then." Pikachu obviously wanted to go to the beach.

The inside of the hotel was impressive too. The was a huge waterfall, starting at the 6 floor, and flowing all the way down.

"Hello? Weird. I thought there was supposed to be a guy who sat at the front desk. Oh well. I'll just get my own room key." Pikachu said, going into the restricted area. A few seconds later, he came out with two room keys.

"I got them on the top floor, with a view of the sunset!"

After visiting their room, they headed out to the beach.

"Man, the beach is pretty far away. It might take us a while to get there." Treeco explained.

"We have to go through the forest. Are you gonna be okay? Pikachu asked

"I'll be fine." That wasn't true. Treeco had a very strong Insect-phobia, so

he usually avoided forests.

At first, they saw no bugs, but right when they were going across a bridge…

"Whoa!"

A huge Bee-like creature flew down from above.

"GWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

It lunged down at Pikachu, but he jumped out of the way just in time.

Then, the bee-monster shot a poison dart at Pikachu, but he used a stick to deflect it, making the dart hit the bee's arm.

"GWAAAH!"

"Heyah!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly a shell flew out of nowhere and cut the bee's other arm.

"GWAHHHHH!"

It took a nose dive toward the river.

CCRRAASSHH!

On impact with the river water, the bee made a huge cloud of smoke and splashed water everywhere.

When it cleared, the bee was nowhere to be seen.

"That was close" said the same voice from before.

A creature with a shell on his belly, and flipper like arms was viewable, now that the smoke was gone.

"Hi. My name is Oshawott. were you invited here too?" he said.

"Yeah" Pikachu said "We were just heading for the beach when that thing attacked us."

"Well the beach is just behind me."

"Thanks for the help."

"No prob."

Pikachu and Treeco followed Oshawott's Instructions. Before long, they reached the beach.

"Yes! Finally out of that forest! I thought It went on forever!" Treeco said.

The sand was as soft as a pillow. And the water was clear and warm.

"Ahhh… this is the life." Treeco said softly.

"I wonder who the others are." Pikachu asked himself.

One other visitor was reading a book on a towel.

She had a leaf on her head and sprout-like things on her neck.

Two others were playing a one-on-one game of volleyball

One had a tail that was constantly on fire.

The other had huge jaws and looked super ferocious.

"So I see you're having a good time huh?" Oshawott asked, suddenly appearing.

"Wow. I didn't see you there." Pikachu said sheepishly.

"The one reading a book is called Chikorita. The Volleyball player that's got a burning tail was named Charmander. The other one is called Totodile" Oshawott explained.

"Aren't there others? I mean other residents?"

"Sure there are, just they're at the hotel. There's the one guy named Shinx. And one named Pansear. "

"Hey everyone!" Charmander yelled "We finally have enough people at the beach for a surfing contest! Me, Chikorita and Oshawott can be the judges. Who's in?"

"Me!" Pikachu replied enthusiastically.

"I am!" Totodile Agreed.

"Sure, I guess." Treeco muttered.

"Okay" Oshawott said.

"Me too!" Chikorita added.

"Deal!" Charmander finished.

Everyone lined up at the start for their surf boards.

"Okay, here are the rules. No bumping other contestants, no ranged attacks either. Whoever does the coolest tricks wins the trophy." Charmander explained.

After everyone excepted to the terms, Pikachu, Treeco and Totodile were paddling out to the ocean. Once they were about 15 feet off the shore, Chikorita blew the whistle.

TWEEET!

The contest had begun.

Pikachu swam up to a near by wave. He caught It just before it broke. Totodile also caught the wave. Treeco however, wasn't as lucky. He missed the wave by an inch. "Darn!" Pikachu performed a handstand on his surfboard. "WOOOOOO!" the judges shouted. They jotted down notes. Totodile was riding up and down the wave, making it look like there were zigzags in the wave. "WOOOOOOO!" Pikachu rode off the wave to get another one. Totodile did the same. A huge wave started to form. All of the contestants swam over to it. As the wave began to crack, Pikachu rode up it.

Treeco rode sideways, toward the end of the beach. Totodile was right in the middle of the wave, doing jumping jacks on his board. "Yeah!" Pikachu Jumped of the wave and did a triple spiral, landing perfectly on the sand.

Totodile jumped on the sand, without his board, and caught it later.

Treeco tried to do the same, but he ended up wiping-out.

"GASP!"

Treeco tried to swim to the surface, but his leg was wrapped by seaweed. He franticly looked around. A sea shell, a rock, and a sponge. Maybe he could cut the seaweed with the shell like Oshawott did before.

He tried to slice it but the shell wasn't sharp enough. He was running out of air. The rock would have to do. It was a faint yellow color, and looked slightly transparent. But it's edges were rugged and edged. Fooosh!

The rock cut right through the water AND the seaweed, releasing his foot.

He swam up.

"Gasp! Huff…" Treeco surfaced, barely alive. He managed to get to the shore.

"Treeco! We thought you were… dead! But you're not so WOOOHOOOO!" Pikachu announced

Treeco looked at his rock. This hero was going to stay with him.

"And now…" Charmander said. "The results of the surfing contest! Treeco got 34 out of 100 points! Good, Good. Totodile got 56 out of 100 points! This could win it! And Pikachu got…"

"95 out of 100 points! FTW!" The crowd went wild.

"Yeah!" "Great!" "Good game!"

"Well I'm beat. See you at the hotel!" Chikorita said.

"Me too." Oshawott added

"It's getting late. I'm going to hit the hay too." Charmander said

"Yeah I guess they're right." Totodile said

"Yep. Time to book." Treeco said.

They all walked back together, this time, without seeing any bugs.

They opened the door.

Two Pokemon were standing still, not blinking, or even talking.

"Are they paralyzed? Isn't that illegal to do outside of battle?" Oshawott asked.

Totodile pushed one over. It was still frozen.

Chikorita gasped.

Totodile rubbed his eyes.

Charmander cursed.

Oshawott gagged.

Treeco was deep in thought.

And pikachu fainted.

This was a horrible vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>And there ye' have it. Now for some reference clues for future chapters...**

**Treeco finds a mysterious rock. will it come in later?**

**The two Pokemon found paralized are Pansear and Shinx as mentioned Earlier.**

**FTW is text-talk for "For the win".**

**Thats all for this chapter. Stay tuned!**

**-Pokon24**


	4. Chapter 3: The Hot tub Plan

**Hello Fans and other people. Chapter 3 is up and I have something to say about it. At first I thought that no one was reading, but I checked my traffic and found out that I had 30 views! WOO HOO! So I jumpede on my Lap-Top and finished Chapter 3. Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>Everyone was shocked. Not only because Shinx and Pansear were paralyzed, But also because Pikachu fainted that easily. They were paralyzed so hard, that they couldn't move. This WAS illegal. Literally.<p>

"Uggghhh. What happened?" Pikachu asked, waking up.

Treeco retold the story of what happened to make him faint.

"Wow. I wonder who did it." Pikachu asked

"It must have been one of us. We're the last residents." Charmander said

"Hmmmm." Treeco thought out loud. "Maybe, Shinx accidentally overcharged himself, and paralyzed himself, and Pansear."

"I Don't think so." Totodile said "there's no way he would overcharge without us hearing. I plan to find out who did it. And I'll need some help. Who's in?" Totodile asked the group.

"Me."

"Count me in!"

"Me too."

"Ok!."

"Sure."

"Great! We'll start tomorrow, after a good night of sleep. See you all in the morning." Totodile finished.

After everyone went to their rooms, Treeco and Pikachu were deep in conversation.

"Why would anyone do that sort of deed?" Pikachu asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with this…" Treeco said, pulling out the rock he found during the surfing competition.

"Wow! Where'd you find that!"

"I'll tell you later. For now, lets scan it on my phone."

Sure enough, there was a scan app for Treeco's phone.

"The grievous orb? Doesn't that make Girantina look cooler?"

Girantina was a super famous legend, and he was supposed to be able to travel to an alternate universe. This orb changed his form, or at least that's what the legend said.

"This is worth millions!" Treeco calculated. "Maybe someone paralyzed those guys because he thought they had this orb!"

"Hmmmm. Well lets not tell the other visitors. They might get greedy." Pikachu said

"Okay. For now, lets go to sleep."

The two friends dozed off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Treeco woke up to see that Pikachu wasn't there. Instead, a sticky note lie where he slept. It read

Hey Treeco! If you're reading this then you're awake! I'm down stairs brainstorming with the others.

-Pikachu

It was written with horrible handwriting. Pikachu Definitely wrote this.

Treeco went downstairs to see Pikachu, Charmander and Totodile awake.

"Hey guys. Where are the others?"

"Sleeping." Charmander suggested.

"Okay guys I'm going to need some supplies. I need rubber, a large hot tub, a concrete block, and lots of thick mud."

"Why do we need that stuff?" Pikachu asked Totodile.

"I'll tell you later. For now, Charmander can find some rubber, and Treeco and Pikachu can find a hot tub. I'll stay here to tell Oshawott and Chikorita what to do."

Everyone agreed and went their ways.

"Where will we find a hot tub?" Pikachu asked Treeco.

"Hmmmm. Does this place have a pool?"

"I think so."

"Then lets head there."

There was a sign in front of a door that said:

Coconut Resort Pool, Spa, and War Museum.

"War museum? I guess they ran out of room for it." Pikachu suggested.

"Lets see if it'll open."

They did so, only to find that the door was locked shut.

"Darn! It's locked! What do we do?" Pikachu said

"My friend, no door is locked when I'm here." Treeco said.

Treeco pulled out a paperclip, bent it several times and stuck it in the lock.

Click!

The door swung open after a good push.

"Wow! That was easy!"

The entered the pool room. It had a fairly large pool and a cheap store bought Jacuzzi that hadn't been installed yet. There was also a library book called "Ancient rituals".

"Wow. Who would read this junk! It can barely be read!" Pikachu said.

"Well, lets get the hot tub and get out. This place gives me the creeps." Treeco replied.

They walked over to the Jacuzzi and tried to pick it up. It was, however, to heavy. They continued this for a while.

"Whew! I need a cool down." Treeco said going towards the pool. Just when he was about to splash some on his face, bubbles started popping up on the surface.

"Huh?" The bubbles grew bigger and more frequent.

"What the-"

FOOOOOSHHH!

A giant, blue, shelled creature jumped put of the water.

"I AM LAPRAS." It said loudly. " I PROTECT THIS ROOM! LEAVE NOW!"

"We just want the hot tub okay?"

"LEAVE WITH NOTHING!""_Sigh _C'mon! Don't make us fight you!"

"HAH! YOU THINK YOU CAN CHALANGE ME?" Lapras laughed.

"FIGHT OR FLEE, YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANYTHING!" He/ she said before diving into the pool.

"So much for fight. Talk about flee!" Treeco laughed back at Lapras.

Suddenly Lapras jumped out of the pool, firing an earth-shaking water gun. Treeco was pushed back with such force, that he and the hot tub were pushed all the way to the door.

"Urrggg."

"HAHA! I AM ALWAYS VICTORIOUS YOU FO-" Lapras was cut off by a huge " KABOOM!" and a flying cannonball, hitting him/her in the face.

Pikachu was standing behind a WWII cannon from the war museum stand.

"Hooray for history!" he shouted. Lapras rose from the water, now looking injured. "GGHHHAAAHHH!" Lapras shouted, shooting more water. Pikachu jumped out of the way just in time, making the cannon, well, history. Lapras fired another shot, this time a Treeco. He was holding a "U" shaped pipe, that reflected the water at Lapras. It drilled Lapras in the eye.

"AHHHHHH!"

Lapras collapsed into the pool. Pikachu and Treeco left with the hot tub triumphantly.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Charmander asked Pikachu and Treeco.

"Don't ask. But we got the hot tub!" Treeco said back.

"Ok guys this is the plan." Totodile said. " Put the brick in the hot tub." Oshawott placed the brick that he found into the hot tub. "Now fill it up with mud." Chikorita did so. "Now…" Totodile said, pulling out rubber jacket. " I'll wear this jacket for a few hours while I'm on the block in the mud. When the paralizer appears, It'll try to use, like , shock wave or something, but my jacket will prevent it from paralyzing me. It will try to take the jacket off, but to do that, it will have to step in the mud, revealing it's foot print. The next day you guys can see who did it."

"Hold on. You're doing a kamikaze attack just for us?" Treeco asked catching on.

"If it means you're safe, then yes."

"No! I'll do it. So far, Totodile is our leader, and we need him." Charmander objected.

"Really? Well, what ever you say…" Totodile said weakly. "But are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Totodile said giving Charmander the rubber jacket.

"Now you guys do to your rooms. The paralizer wont attack with all of us here." Charmander said bravely.

Everyone agreed, and went upstairs to their room.

"_Sigh. _I hope Charmander is okay." Pikachu said

"He'll be fine." Treeco said back. But he really doubted that.

Pikachu started reading his I-Reader, and Treeco played his Warfare-X game. Waiting would pass no time.

**1 hour later**

"We should check on him. It's been quiet lately." Treeco suggested.

They went downstairs and saw another horrifying scene.

Pikachu once again fainted.

"Hey what happened? I heard a thud and… Oh." Oshawott said while coming downstairs as well.

Charmander was paralyzed, and there were no foot prints. The others came down stairs and had the same thought.

Who would be next?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Chapter 3. Commentary time!<strong>

**Pikachu uses a WWII cannon in this Chapter. Yes, The Pokemon world probably has had at least 2 world wars if you think about it.**

**Charmander is paralized without any foot prints showing up. GASP!**

**And why would a lapras be protecting the pool?**

**Also Try to Review this chapter so I know if People are actually reading this. The Button is down there...VVVVV**

**As for Chapter 4, It will be up by Saturday at the most. I'm writing already!**

**-Pokon24 **


	5. Chapter 4: The Secret Hideout

**Hello all fans! I bring you the Hard-to-write-beacuse-of-author's-block Chapter! In other words, this Chapter was hard to write beacuse I had a serious case of Author's block. ( When I feel bad when I write. ) None the less, I am Proud of this chapter and Not proud of the last. I read it agian and found out that It was so Short! I promise that this one is better. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The mud trap had failed. It left the others no where closer to success.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Oshawott asked.

"I know what were going to do. Okay I need some one who can read any language." Totodile said as confident as ever.

"Ummm… I can read a lot…" Chikorita said softly.

"Great! You can be our translator! Now I need someone who can fight pretty well."

"Me!" Oshawott said.

"You're our fighter! Who is a good detective."

"Uhhh I guess me." Treeco said.

"Wonderful! You're the brains. Now who will willingly do anything, is super courageous, and will be the explorer?"

"ME!" Pikachu said instantly. Pikachu had always wanted to be an explorer.

"Ok, now that everyone knows their spot in support. Lets go look for any clues that might point out the criminal."

"Oh! I need my adventuring scarf!" Pikachu said, Grabbing a his yellow scarf.

The team left the house to find any hints. The forest was as quiet as ever.

"If anyone had a secret hideout, It would be here." Totodile told the team.

Several rays of sunshine shot through the dense cover overhead, and frequently blinded Pikachu and Treeco. "What I wouldn't do for a pair of sunglasses right now…" Treeco muttered to himself. "AHAH!" Totodile said "I found something!" There was a very large tree with many patches of moss.

"This must be a secret passage." Oshawott said. "Maybe we can break it open!" He pulled out his shell and gave the tree a great slice.

SSSHHHIIINNGG!

With that, a plank of wood fell, revealing the tree's hollowness.

"Lets check it out."

It was pitch black in the tree hideout, and obviously didn't recommend visitors. Strong roots snatched Pikachu's scarf several times. "The nerve of some trees!" Eventually, the team got to a wall with various scratches on it.

There was also a pad of dirt that looked like it could be written on.

"Look! There are inscriptions on the wall!" Totodile said " Do you think you can read them Chikorita?"

"Well maybe…" Chikorita said as soft as ever.

She viewed the wall briefly.

"It Says _The title of the fourth story._ What does that mean?"

"It's a password. The answer is the name of the fourth book or something." Treeco said. "Does this hotel have a library?"

"There's a map in the lobby. If it's anywhere, it's gonna be on there." Oshawott said helpfully.

They exited the hollow tree, and most of the crew was glad to do so.

"I can see again!" Pikachu said to himself.

They got to the lobby and checked a large map on the wall.

"First floor, Lobby. Second floor, rooms. Third floor, more rooms. Fourth floor, library. It's on the fourth floor." Pikachu said.

The team used the elevator, and got to the library in seconds. There was just one problem. There were millions of books, making it impossible to determine which one was the fourth.

"This library would last forever." Chikorita said in awe. After all, she did love reading.

"Where do we start?" Pikachu asked.

"Hmmm. There must be something to the riddle we don't get!" Totodile said

"Hey Guys!" Oshawott said back. " There's a list of all the books here! Number four is… what the?"

"What is it?" Treeco asked.

"Someone scribbled all over number four! I can't read it like this!"

Ponk!

A large black marker fell on the floor, next to Oshawott.

"Huh? A jumbo sized permanent marker that's worth… holy! Some rip-off store sold this for Twenty-Eight bucks!" He said.

"Does it say anything else?" Treeco said interested.

"Yeah. It has the initials _H-R _on it."

"Hmmm. Someone with the initials _H-R _scribbled over the fourth book. But why?"

Everyone paused to think for a moment. Then Totodile decided to speak up.

"Well we put in enough work for today. We should all get some sleep." He said.

"Yeah. It's almost night time." Oshawott agreed.

While most people went to their rooms, Pikachu and Treeco decided to watch the sunset outside.

"Who do you think is the paralizer?" Pikachu asked Treeco.

"Don't really know. Maybe it's Totodile. The bad guys always pretend to be good. Or maybe it's Osha-"

Fooosh!

A huge metallic bird flew down right in front of the two friends.

"My name is Skarmory. I am here for the grievous stone. Give it to me or else!"

Pikachu and Treeco looked stunned.

"Uh, well the truth is, we don't have the grievous stone." Treeco said, signaling Pikachu to follow along.

"Uhhh oh yeah! We don't have it at all." He said.

"LIERS!" Skarmory yelled. "I know where it is! Your hotel room!"

She said, flying up the hotel.

"Come on!" Treeco said.

He and Pikachu tried the elevator, but it was occupied. "The stairs! Hurry!"

They ran up the stairs, and after seeing the sign for the second floor, a huge talon ( That belonged to Skarmory ) blasted through the wall, missing Pikachu by inches.

"Whoa!"

They continued running anyways. Another talon broke through the wall, this time demolishing the staircase. "Oh no! What do we do?" Pikachu asked Treeco.

"The window!"

Treeco crawled out the window and saw another entrance above. It was a few feet too high for them to reach though.

"Haha!" Pikachu said. He whipped his scarf up, Indiana Jones style. It wrapped around the window perfectly. Pikachu and Treeco climbed up the scarf, and retrieved it afterwards. They kept running up the stairs until they got to their room. But they were too late. Skarmory was there, holding their Grievous stone in her wing. "Hah! Nice try, I must say, but not nice enough!" She laughed.

"Oh no you don't!" Treeco said, running up, stealing the stone and jumping out the window. There was silence for a few seconds. Skarmory's jaw was touching the floor. "Well that was fast." Pikachu said modestly. "I had better jump after him."

"You do that." Skarmory was obviously stunned.

Pikachu jumped out the window to see that Treeco was crouched on the ledge of the building. "Nice! We got the stone!" Pikachu whispered.

"Yeah. Now lets get back." They went through a window on the third floor. floor. The big gaping hole in the wall that Skarmory left was very helpful.

Treeco and Pikachu then checked their room to see if Skarmory was still there. To their delight, she was looking for the grievous stone on the ground.

"Throw this down." Treeco said, giving Pikachu the stone. "What? Why?" Pikachu replied, a little scared.

"This isn't the real one. It's a replica." Treeco confirmed, pointing to the more realistic looking one on the bed. "Ohhh. I get it." Pikachu said with a grin. He chucked it out the window.

Crack!

The fake Stone had broke.

"Oh no! Wait until the king finds out! I gotta get out of here!" Skarmory said, flying away.

"The King?" Treeco asked himself. "I wonder who that is."

"Maybe it's Girantina!" Pikachu suggested.

"That is a possibility." Treeco thought. " For now, lets get some sleep."

**The next day.**

Treeco woke up again, to see that this time, Pikachu was still in his bed, using his I-Reader. "Hey Treeco. How's it going?"

"Good I guess."

Suddenly Oshawott burst through the door.

"Guys!"

"Yeah?" Treeco replied.

"It's Chikorita! She's…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. She's Paralyzed too."

Pikachu fainted just hearing this.

Treeco and Oshawott went down to the third floor, where Chikorita was paralyzed.

"Me, You, Pikachu and Totodile are the last ones. It's getting better and worse." Oshawott said.

"How does it get better?" Treeco asked Oshawott.

"The choices get smaller. It gets easier to Decide who did it." he said.

Pikachu came down the stairs, using his scarf as a shield from Chikorita's Paralyzed body. "Hey guys! I'm not fainted anymore!" He said.

"There are only four people left in the hotel. "We're running out of time. There's a one in two percent chance of us getting paralyzed next."

Treeco told Pikachu.

"Yeah. We need to figure out who did it soon." Pikachu agreed.

Treeco feared the chances. Most of the time, he was very unlucky. In fact, His mother accidentally misspelled his name. It was supposed to be "Treecko" but, unlike himself, his mother wasn't very smart.

The two best friends started going up stairs to their room, when Pikachu's scarf got caught on a sign, and tripped him.

"Ouch!"

While Pikachu was untying his scarf, Treeco was fixed on the sign. It said: Fourth floor: Library

The fourth floor. Treeco remembered from before.

"_It Says The title of the fourth story. What does that mean?"_

The fourth floor was the fourth story of the building. The fourth story!

The Title of the fourth story is Library! He couldn't believe he didn't see it before.

"Pikachu! I know the Password for the secret hideout!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the fourth chapter! As usual, I have some commentary to keep your supspense at the top.<strong>

**Who is the king? Is he the parilyzer?**

**Pikachu finnaly wore his scarf! Yay!**

**Treeco is the detective of the team, and a good done he is. Library IS the password.**

**Just incase you did'nt know I have a poll for your favorite character on my profile. Really, I MUST know. :)**

**Also. Review the chapter with the button on the bottom of this page. It'll make this story more popular!**

**As for future episodes, we are at the one half mark! The finnale is coming up. Using my super scientific skills and future telling powers, I can say that the last chapter will be the seventh or so. Stay tuned or I'll give Skarmory your adress! :D**

**-Pokon24**


	6. Chapter 5: The Master Key

**HEY HEY HEY! I have finished chapter 5. This one is a little dramatic, so if you cry easily, you might want to skip this chapter. If however, you don't cry easily read on! **

* * *

><p>"Pikachu, get Oshawott. I'll get Totodile. We can get into the secret hideout. Now." Treeco told Pikachu.<p>

"Okay."

They ran their different directions, and came together at the lobby.

"You're a genius!" Oshawott said to Treeco. "I would have never guessed!"

The trip to the hideout wasn't as bad as before. The sun was blocked of by the trees unlike last time. The small team got to the password door.

Treeco wrote on the small window of dirt.

To the whole group's surprise, the door sunk into the ground.

"Whoa!" Pikachu exclaimed. "It went right into the ground! Talk about mechanics!"

They continued through the path until they got to a large room wall to wall with… rocks. There were shelves chock full of rocks. And most of them looked like the grievous stone.

"Wow. Now this is a rock collection!" Totodile said.

"You're here finally." Said a grim voice. " I can finally rematch you."

A too familiar creature came out of the shadows.

It was the Bee monster.

"My name is Beedrill." He said. "I failed to destroy you before, but I wont fail again."

Treeco shuddered. His insect-phobia kicked in.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Oshawott said, taking his shell off. He ran towards Beedrill, and swiped his shell at his arm. It missed, and Beedrill flew up.

"This will be easy." he said.

Beedrill shot purple needles at Totodile. He quickly dunked, and Beedrill's needles crushed a nearby rock. Pikachu picked up two rocks and tried scraping them together. A spark flew off the two rocks. "Hmmm." He said.

He pulled off a stick from the shelf and lit it on fire.

Fooooosh!

Pikachu had blown into the fire, causing it to outstretch. It burned Beedrill's wings easily. He fell to the ground missing Oshawott by inches.

"You!" Beedrill shouted. "You will pay!"

He was firing needles everywhere, breaking rocks and barely missing the team every time.

"Guys!" Totodile said. "Run! I can hold him off."

"What! We can't just leave you!" Oshawott said.

"Yeah. You're the leader of the team." Pikachu added.

A needle whizzed by them.

"The team is gone! There used to be eight people live and well at this hotel. Now they're paralyzed. There are only four people left."

Another stream of needles flew past the group.

"If we all fight this guy, there will be none of us left. It's our only hope!" Totodile was serious about this. Several needle filled seconds later Oshawott finally spoke up.

"Fine." He said "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hurry and get out of here!"

Treeco, Pikachu and Oshawott stepped into the passage.

"Pikachu, give me your torch." Totodile said.

"Um okay." Pikachu said, handing the torch to Totodile.

He lit the shelves on fire.

"What are you doing?" Treeco asked.

"Saving you."

He pounded on the shelves until they broke, blocking Treeco, Pikachu and Oshawott from the room. The rocks also fell, making it impossible to return to that room.

"Well, that's it. He's gone." Treeco said.

"What are we going to do now?" Pikachu asked.

"There's just one thing we're missing. One vital clue." Oshawott said.

"Well first lets get out of here. This place smells like smoke." Pikachu said.

They left the hideout, no closer to the truth that before.

"The Paralizer has got to be one of us." Oshawott said. "I know it wasn't me."

"But It wasn't me either." Pikachu replied

"Yeah. Me neither." Treeco said.

"Maybe Totodile faked his death and is actually the paralizer! That happens in movies!" Pikachu suggested.

"This isn't a movie at all! This is real!" Oshawott said, slightly mad.

"Hmmm. It couldn't have been Pikachu."

"Why not?" Oshawott asked.

"Because whoever's the paralizer is obviously an evil mastermind. Pikachu isn't very smart. No offense."

"None taken." Pikachu said.

"Now Lets look for more clues. The faster this mystery is solved, the better." Oshawott said.

They looked around the forest first. The only thing there was a few leaves and trees. Then they checked the hotel. Nothing new anywhere. At the end, they went to the beach.

"Ahhh. The beach. So far, it's the only place where we've actually had a good vacation." Pikachu said.

"Yeah. So much for relaxation." Treeco sighed

"You know, why don't we just leave?" Oshawott asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Totodile was the only one that stopped us because he wanted to find out who did it. Now that he's gone why don't we just leave? The front gate is probably open."

"Well, this whole hotel is surrounded by a stone wall. Plus the gate is electric since this hotel is probably worth millions." Treeco said.

"Darn! So close to getting out of this horror movie!" Osahwott said.

"Yeah. Life is full of disappointments." Pikachu said. He walked over to the shore line and tripped on something. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Treeco asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I wonder what I tripped on." Pikachu stood up to see a gold key with diamond patterns on it. It was also, five times bigger then a normal key.

"Wow! Look at this key! Maybe It's the key to our mystery! Heh. Key. Heh." Pikachu said.

"You don't find this big of a key just anywhere. It must have something to do with the hotel." Treeco said.

"Yeah. Maybe It fits in the gate." Oshawott suggested

"Lets go try it!" Pikachu said.

They went to the gate, a journey that took over a half an hour, and cost the team their enthusiasm to continue trying doors.

"Ugh. Are we there yet?" Pikachu asked.

"Yep." Treeco replied, pointing to the gate.

"FINNALY!"

They touched the gate to make sure it wasn't electric. It was.

ZZZAAAPPPP!

Pikachu was burnt to a crisp.

"We need to find a way to get the key into the gate." Oshawott said.

"Hmmm. Hey is Charmander still wearing that rubber jacket?" Treeco asked.

"Um Yeah I guess." Oshawott replied.

"Good. I'll be right back."

Treeco left, and a few minutes later he came back wearing the rubber jacket.

"Pass me the key." He said.

Treeco touched the gate to be sure his jacket would work. It did.

"Yes!"

He Climbed up the gate with the key. And…

"Wait a second." He said.

"What is it?" Totodile asked.

"The lock for the key! It's melted down. I cant get my key in there either."

"Melted down? Jeez, someone doesn't want us out." Pikachu said.

"Well, I say we head our ways. I'm getting tired and we haven't found anything. Lets call it a day." Oshawott suggested.

"Okay." Treeco said climbing down the gate.

Oshawott went to his room, and Pikachu and Treeco went to the library.

Treeco was pulling out and putting back in every book in the library.

"Uh what are you doing?" Pikachu asked.

"Looking for a secret passage. They're always hidden in book shelves."

Crash!

Something flew into the window.

"Skarmory! What are you doing here? Is this some sort of reunion?" Pikachu asked.

"No! I've come for the answers. Where are my things!"

"Things? You mean more then one thing?" Treeco asked cautiously.

"Yes. The master key and the REAL grievous stone." Skarmory said

"Huh. I wonder what she's talking about." Pikachu wondered.

"Well, this is a perfect place for destruction." Skarmory said picking up a book. She threw it at Treeco, and he reflected it with the ten pound key.

Ding!

"The master key! Hand it over!" Skarmory was throwing twenty books at a time, which was an amazing feat considering the books weighed more then a dinner table.

Eventually, Skarmory cornered Pikachu.

"HAH HAH! Hand it over!"

"Okay." Pikachu said lifting the key up in the air. Treeco, who was on the book shelf took hold of the key, and slammed it on Skarmory's head.

WHAM!

Skarmory fell to the ground, and then flew away.

"I'll be back!" She said.

"Wow! That was fun!" Pikachu said.

"Yeah. And looking at the condition of the library, there probably isn't a secret passage." There were broken shelves, ripped books, and a broken window from Skarmory's entrance.

The two friends left to tell Oshawott about the master key.

They went into Oshawott's room.

"Oshawott?" Pikachu asked.

Then at that moment, Pikachu fainted.

Oshawott was paralyzed too.

Treeco took a good look to make sure that Oshawott's fate had been sealed. It had been.

Treeco then dragged Pikachu to their room and woke him up.

"Pikachu, you fainted again." Treeco said.

"I did? Does that mean…"

"Yes." Treeco finished for Pikachu.

There was a moment of silence.

Shinx and Pansear.

Chikorita and Charmander.

Totodile and Oshawott.

And Next?

Pikachu and Treeco knew that if they stuck around any longer, they would be next.

"Pikachu." Treeco said.

"Yeah?"

"We have to escape."

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations if you went through the entire story! Commentary time! Woo Hoo!<strong>

**Pikachu finds the "Master key". Is it related to the greivous stone?**

**Beedrill makes a comeback! And so does Skarmory!** **This is intense!**

**Hooray for escape! Like I said before, the finale will probably be the 7th chapter.**

**And I also have to say that I have found out that some people cant reveiw or do the poll. Oh well, you dont have to anymore.**

**As for the next chapter, It may take a while. I say It will be ready before Thursday. I am a very busy man! :D**

**-Pokon24**


	7. Chapter 6: The Great Escape

**It's the penultimate chapter! (Penultimate means the one before the last one.) I have goods hopes for it. But before you start reading, I'd like to say something. If your room is messy, then clean it up! I got a custom CD playing and without junk on the floor I got this Chapter done extra early! Read on!**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this strait. We have to escape from this hotel." Pikachu asked Treeco.<p>

"Yeah. If we stay any longer we'll be next. We're the only ones left."

"Okay. But how will we get out of here?""We have three possible ways to escape." Treeco said. "The sky, the water, or underground."

"First, lets try the water."

The two final residents went to the beach. The wall continued around there, but underwater, there was a gap for them to swim under.

There was just one thing.

"What the!"

The beach water had been drained. Every last drop. The sand was bare and dry. To make things even worse, the sand plugged up the passage way under the wall.

"Now THIS," Pikachu said. "Is bad plumbing!"

"We cant go through the water anymore, but maybe we can dig through the sand."

Pikachu found some good pieces of wood to use as shovels. They worked surprisingly well. Pikachu and Treeco dug for three hours, and when they got to the gap in the wall…

"Pikachu! I found the gap!" Treeco said exited.

They dug around the edges to make it easier to get through.

When Treeco got out, he saw what he didn't want to see.

"Oh no."

"Treeco what is it?"

"The exit! It's been semented in!"

"Just another reason someone doesn't want us out."

"How about we try under ground?"

"Okay, but where will we start digging?"

"Over by the gate."

They went to the gate and started digging with the same shovels from the beach. After one chunk of dirt, the pair saw something horrifying.

"It's filled with water!"

The whole area under the gate was filled with water. And the electric gate was shocking it constantly.

"Man, not even the rubber jacket could prevent shock here." Pikachu said

"The only way we could escape now would be by air. We need a plan."

Out of the corner of his eye, Pikachu saw a runaway kite, flying away from it's owner.

"Hmmm. I have an idea!"

Pikachu and Treeco went to the top of the building with a bed sheet and a battery operated, 5 foot fan. They also brought all their stuff, for when they got home. If they got home.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

They jumped off the edge, Treeco using the fan to keep them in the air, and Pikachu steering left and right.

They neared the gate, but at their rate, they would hit it.

"Treeco!" Pikachu said. "We need more power!"

"It's already on the max!" He replied. "Something's weighing us down!"

Pikachu started blowing on the sail.

It helped a little, but they would still be toast.

Ding!

A light bulb appeared over Pikachu's head.

"Treeco! Pass me the rubber jacket!" He said.

Treeco did so. Pikachu was now placing the jacket on his feet.

"What are you doing?" Treeco asked.

"Giving us a boost!" Pikachu said back.

He landed his feet on the gate, and because of the jacket, he was unharmed. Then, he jumped up, rising their height by 5 feet, enough to get the down safely.

"We did it!"

They didn't do it. Not yet.

"Wait a second." Treeco said.

There was a huge hole, covering too far of a radius for them to fly over.

"What are the chances!" Pikachu said.

They fell into the hole.

"AHHHHH…!"

It was pitch black in the hole, and both of the friends were fine, as well as their belongings.

"Man! We almost made it!"

"Almost? Are escape has just begun. Look at this." Treeco said

There were foot steps on the dirt, showing that someone had been here. They let into a tunnel going away from the hotel.

"If we follow this path, we might just be able to escape for good."

"Yeah! Lets do it!" Pikachu cheered.

Treeco used his Flashlight app on his phone, so that they could see. Pikachu was entertaining himself by reading his I-Reader. Pikachu liked reading, almost as much as Chikorita. That made him think. _I wonder if the others are still paralyzed. _He thought.

"Hey Treeco."

"Yeah?"

"This is actually pretty fun considering the whole hotel had been super scary, and really didn't have any good times. Here, it's just me, you and a long, peaceful road. I haven't heard anything scary, or seen something awkward." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

They enjoyed the silence for a while, and eventually came to a door. Light could be seen through the cracks.

"Should we? It looks like someone's in there." Pikachu said.

"Lets do it."

Treeco cracked open the door and heard, "Huh? Who's there?" In a familiar voice.

Treeco opened it completely to see an old friend.

"Totodile! You're alive!"

"It's you guys!" Totodile was sitting on a log with a small lantern in the middle of the room.

"How did you live? You burnt the whole place!"

"Well it wasn't easy here's what happened."

**About 12 hours ago**

Once Totodile collapsed the shelf, and Beedrill could do no more harm to the others, he picked up a torch. And waited a few seconds.

"Saved your friends huh? WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOURSELF!" Beedrill yelled

He shot several needles at Totodile, but the flame from the torch instantly burned them.

Then Totodile noticed that Beedrill was squinting all the time.

He picked up a lantern, turned it on, and threw it at Beedrill.

"AHH! THE LIGHT!"

Totodile grabbed the lantern and tried burning the rest of Beedrill's body. It worked.

"GGGGGAAAAHHHH!"

He looked around franticly for a passage way or something he could use to get out before the smoke from Beedrill's body choked him.

He found a small tunnel, just big enough for him to fit through. Totodile squeezed through and saw all the smoke coming out of the hole too. He closed it up with a nearby log. Totodile turned on his lantern and waited. This was a good camp site.

**Back to the present**

"And that's what happened."

"Wow. Well, we have to get out of here. We almost made it, but we fell into the hole far over there." Pikachu explained.

"Where's Oshawott?" Totodile asked.

"He's paralyzed too." Treeco said. "We were the last ones. That is except for you."

"So, do you know where we are?" Pikachu said.

"Yeah. About a half a mile from Hevanna town." Treeco said, looking on his phone. "It's an app."

"Only half a mile? That's close to where I live." Totodile said.

"Yeah. We live there." Treeco said.

"Well, we aren't getting anywhere here. I say we keep moving." Pikachu said. "We can probably get to Hevanna town in a half an hour at this rate."

They continued walking. Totodile's lantern was bright enough, so Treeco turned his phone off to save energy.

They walked for about twenty minutes when they came across a river.

"Wow! An underground river!"

There was also a row boat on the shore.

"Perfect! If we use this river, we can get to Hevanna town faster. Everyone onboard!" Treeco said.

Once the team was on the boat, they set off to find Hevanna town.

After 5 minutes of sailing, Pikachu heard a crack.

"Huh? Hey Treeco, did you hear that?"

"No."

"Oh okay."

Then he heard it again.

Crack!

"Did you hear it this time?"

"Nope."

"Darn."

CRACK!

The roof of the cave collapsed, spilling lots of water and a huge creature.

"HAHA! I FOUND YOU!"

Lapras had fallen from the roof. They were under the pool and history museum.

"Who's this guy?" Totodile asked.

Treeco explained what happened on their quest for a hot tub.

"Oh."

Lapras fired a too well known water gun, making a huge wave.

"Whoa!"

It flung Treeco over board.

"Treeco!" Totodile said.

"Pass me your scarf!" Treeco said to Pikachu.

Pikachu threw Treeco his scarf. Treeco flung it around Lapras's neck.

"HEY!"

He climbed up it, on to Lapras's head.

Treeco pulled out the rubber jacket, and clamped it around Lapras's mouth.

"WWRRRBBB!"

He then jumped onto the boat and counted.

"Three. Two. One."

Lapras fired another water gun to get the jacket off. It only got bigger. This continued for a while. Once the jacket was bigger then Totodile's log, the jacket flew off, sending Lapras flying from the force.

"NOOOOO…"

"We did it! Again!" Pikachu cheered.

"Yeah! Good job Treeco." Totodile said.

"Thanks. Now lets keep going. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

They sailed off to the distance, not knowing what lied ahead of them.

"You know, I think we're getting close to the final clue. We've almost got it!" Pikachu said.

"Yeah. Wait a second! If Totodile is still alive, and Oshawott is paralyzed, then the Paralizer can't be one of us."

"I forgot about the whole thing! If it wasn't me or you, then it must have been someone else! You're right!"

They knew that the paralizer wasn't one of them.

But they didn't know that the fate of the world was in their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That was a big chapter! A big chapter has big commentary!<strong>

**Totodile is back! Woo hoo! Just Incase you were wondering, Totodile Isn't my favorite Pokemon.**

**The team does'nt know what's comming up for em'. What IS coming up? The Finale! WOO HOO!**

**Treeco and Pikachu have re-met all their opponents from before. Right?**

**And the next chapter will be up on the 30th. or atleast in the U.S.A. . What Time zone? E.S.T.**

**-Pokon24**


	8. Chapter 7: The Paralizer Revealed

**The Last chapter! This was very easy to write beacuse of all the flashbacks. Whoops! No more spoilers!**

* * *

><p>The team sailed down the river for a while and Treeco was talking to Pikachu and Totodile the whole time.<p>

"This doesn't make any sense. Who would just paralyze people for no reason? Totodile said.

"Maybe the grievous stone. Have we told you about that?" Pikachu said.

"Uh no. But I know what it is." Totodile said.

"We found it on the beach that one day." Treeco said. "It was under water."

"You really have it? Then why didn't you say so! That's a huge clue!"

"Someone greedy could steal it."

"Yeah. It's worth millions!" Pikachu added.

"I guess so. Hey look!" Totodile said.

There was a wall that let only water through. There was also a stair case so they could leave.

"We made it! Yeah!" Pikachu said triumphantly.

They went up the stair and didn't see much, because it was night time.

This was however, indeed Hevanna town.

"Wow. I never noticed how late it was." Totodile said to himself.

"Wait a second." Treeco said "There's foot prints here. They look like…"

Treeco studied the foot prints for a while.

"Oshawott's footprints!" Treeco finished

"Oshawott? Wasn't he paralyzed? Pikachu asked.

"Yeah. But these are definitely his."

"Lets follow them. If Oshawott's okay the we can feel safe about the others too." Totodile suggested.

They followed the tracks for a long time. And where did they lead?

The park.

"Come on." Pikachu said.

He pushed the gate, but it didn't move.

"It's locked!"

"Not for long." Treeco said.

He pulled out something. Not a paper clip, but the master key. He put it in the lock, twisted it and…

Click!

The gates swung open.

"The master key was for the park? Who would guess." Totodile said.

They saw seven different people.

A small floating ball like thing and a ghost guy with hands 4 feet away from his body.

"Perfect!" The bigger one said. "We have every thing we need."

"You're Haunter, Ghastly and Spirtomb the criminals!" Totodile said.

"That's Haunter and Ghastly?" Treeco asked.

_That's the missing clue!_ He thought.

The Beach.

_"The exit! It's been semented in!"_

The gate.

_"It's filled with water!"_

"You're the Mystery Paralizer!"

"Heh heh. It's about time." Ghastly said.

"You drained the beach. You flooded the gate. You made a hole connecting the hotel with here. You melted down the key hole. You did it all!" Treeco said catching on.

"But how could he be the paralizer if he didn't leave a foot print?" Pikachu asked.

"He's a ghost! He floats on the air!"

"Oh yeah. But he cant use shock wave or anything!"

Treeco thought back to the contest to get into the hotel.

_One was even liking another one. The poor pokemon looked stiff as a statue after that._

"He used lick! Like at the contest from before. that's also why it worked even when Charmander was wearing a rubber jacket."

"And…" Ghastly said "I was going to paralyze all of you at once, but I couldn't."

"Why not?" Totodile asked.

_"The guy in the headless horseman. He escaped by crossing a river."_

"Because Ghosts cant cross running water! The beach was on the other side of the river, and know one got paralyzed there! People only got paralyzed at the hotel."

"Haunter scribbled all over the 4th story to trick us into thinking that the fourth book really was the 4th story. It was his marker. It had _HR, _Haunter's initials on it."

"But what about the people who attacked us, like Skarmory." Pikachu asked.

"Haunter hired them to protect certain things. Beedrill protected the room with all the grievous stone look-alikes."

"What about Skarmory?"

"Skarmory was the messenger who carried important stuff like the grievous stone and the master key. She dropped them both on the beach by accident. Then she tried to get the back. The master key can lock and unlock the park gate. Haunter needed that because this is the only place where the full moon is directly over head. She also said that the king would be very mad because she thought the grievous stone broke. The king is Spirtomb"

"What else?" Pikachu's head was getting a horrible headache from all these realizations.

"The book Lapras was protecting, "Ancient Rituals" showed how to release Spirtomb's true form. He needed to be under a full moon."

Spirtomb was a legend, that was very clouded. It was said that he's made of a whole lot of evil sprits that were cursed to a stone forever. His true form is supposed to be very powerful.

"It also said that it needed eight spirits to switch places with the evil ones. That's why he made the hotel. The contest said that you can win even if you don't battle very well. That's because he needed weaker people so they would be easier to paralyze."

"But why did he need the grievous stone?"

"The grievous stone not only change Girantina's form, but greatly increases the attack of ghosts, like Spirtomb."

"Well, time to get started!" Haunter said.

He pressed a button on a remote and huge headlights turned on, revealing Oshawott, Chikorita, Charmander, Shinx and Pansear tied to a bulletin board.

"Run you guys!" Charmander shouted "Save yourself!"

"Pikachu, you distract Haunter, I'll help the others." Treeco said

"Okay. Lets do it." Pikachu said back.

He pulled out the grievous stone and waved it in the air.

"Hey purple guy! Come and get it!" he shouted.

"The grievous stone! Give me it!"

Ghastly started firing huge beams of light, that stretched all the way to the gate.

"Whoa!"

Meanwhile Treeco had snuck over to the bulletin board and made his way to Oshawott.

He pulled his shell off and with one quick slice…

Shing!

The rope tying him to the board snapped.

"Thanks. I'll get the others." Oshawott said

"Okay." Treeco replied.

He ran over to Pikachu and pulled out the master key.

Ghastly fired another hyper beam, but Treeco deflected it with his key.

It destroyed the book of ancient rituals.

"YOU!"

He fired another at Pikachu, but he jumped out of the way just in time.

Oshawott, Charmander and Totodile jumped towards Treeco.

"Lets do this!" Oshawott said.

"Yeah!" Totodile chimed in.

"FIRE!" Charmander said.

He threw a flaming rock at Haunter. It missed by inches.

Haunter picked up a rock 5 times his size and chucked it at Oshawott.

He caught it.

"YYAAHH!" he threw it back at full force. It pounded Ghastly.

"Ouch!"

He was out cold.

Haunter however, was still fighting. He fired another blast, this time at Charmander. He jumped out of the way, but the blast had liquefied a rock.

"Hey where's Pikachu?" Treeco asked.

"There!" Oshawott exclaimed.

He was on top of a tree. His scarf was tied to one of the branches, so when he jumped off, He pulled the tree down with him.

"Weeee!"

He jumped off about 3 seconds before impact.

Haunter looked up. Before he could even think, the toppling tree fell right on him.

CRASH!

Pikachu and the others looked at the ruins. Haunter was gone, not to be seen anywhere. And everyone else was okay. Except for Ghastly.

"We did it!" They all chimed.

They brought Ghastly to arrest and went their ways.

Treeco was busy getting everyone's phone numbers, while Pikachu was telling the story for the paralyzed people.

"We then rode an old row boat down the under ground river…"

Then an Idea struck him. Why not write a story about it?

**1 Week later**

Pikachu was in his room. He hung the grievous stone up on the top shelf. Good times. Not actually good, but it was a pretty cool adventure.

He then opened the journal he brought to the hotel. He had written the whole adventure on it. He had also, put a huge combination lock on it, so no one could find out that he had the grievous stone.

Treeco was also remembering the adventure. He Hung the master key in a glass box, sealed by a lock. Maybe if he had another adventure, he could take it with him. It was, after all a very heavy key. Almost like a sword.

He wondered what the others were doing.

Chikorita was reading a book at her house.

Charmander was roasting marshmallows.

Oshawott was swimming in his pool.

And Totodile was on the internet. He was reading a documentary on the legends of old. Then he got an idea. He called his friends.

They got together at Chikorita's house for a party. Chikorita just so happened to be a very rich cruise ship owner.

The coconut hotel was shut down and replaced with a hospital.

It specialized in paralysis.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus the end of this story has come! The end of the characters? Probably not. Commentary!<strong>

**It was'nt easy making all those parts where you go "Oh so that's why...". Phew!**

**Chikorita is rich! No one here guessed it! HAH! :D**

**Well, you can't put a lot of commentary on the last chapter beacuse all the questions are already answered.**

**So, If you can (Which you probably can't) post a reveiw for this story.**

**And before I take my leave, I must say that the next story might take a while. I had this story in my head already when I got a FanFiction acount. Don't Expect it to be here as fast as usual. :P**

**-Pokon24**


End file.
